C'est une histoire d'amour chéri, dis juste oui
by Swato
Summary: Harry et Draco entretiennent une relation secrète, ça c'était avant cette fête de fin d'année ! Song fic sur la musique de Love Story de Talor Swift


**Salut !!! **

**Si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, j'ai trouvé une super chanson, c'est une reprise d'un gars genial, il chante super bien, il reprend Love Story de Taylor Swift là : http: // www. youtube. com / watch? v=kbOjX9TRWTk [ _enlevez les espaces sinon sa va pas marcher _]**

**Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à son auteur [ à mon plus grand desespoir v_v ] et La chanson de Talor Swift est à Talor Swift XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry rigola à la dernière blague de Seamus en regardant la table des verts argents où son petit ami était en train de manger en compagnie de Blaise, il lui fit un clin d'oeil discret et Draco détourna le regard, faisant semblant de rien.

Ca faisait bientot 8 mois qu'il sortait avec le prince des serpentards, et bien sur, Draco etant égal à lui même, leur relation était restée secréte, le blond ne voulait pas se reveler, il avait peur de ternir son image de parfait serpentard vicieux. Alors si on apprennait qu'il sortait avec Harry Potter ! Le roi de la gentillesse, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ! Quel indignation ce serait pour tous ! Seulement Harry en avait marre de se plier au exigence du prince. Ils étaient en fin de septieme année, leurs études étaient terminés. Draco et lui avait déjà acheté un apart du coté du Londres sorcier. Dumbledore avait organisé une petite fête en se dernier jour, et Harry entendait bien finir l'année par un coup d'éclat.

Le prince de Griffondors fit un sourire diabolique qui aurait fait palir Salazar lui même, ce soir, Draco allait avoir une petite surprise.

* * *

- Depeche toi, par Merlin ! rala Draco, on va être en retard !

- C'est une fête, Draco ! Personne n'est jamais en retard !

Draco Malfoy fusilla Pansy du regard et avança d'un pas rapide, pourquoi diable le vieux fou avait-il voulu faire cette fête dehors ? Pret du lac en plus !

_"Avant de commencer, je voudrai dire que..."_

- Voila ! On est en train de tout rater avec tes conneries !

Bah oui, Pansy avait voulu se faire "jolie" pour sa copine la belette alors forcement comme elle était moche il lui avait fallut toute l'après midi ! Et là encore, elle lui faisait perdre du temps ! Draco arriva près du lac et se posta près de Blaise, il lui fit un sourire discret avant de regarder la scène improvisé que le directeur avait mis en place avec McGonagall. Draco ecouta plus attentivement le directeur et soupira, il était reparti avec l'entente entre maison ! Cela prit 10 minutes de plus avant que Rogue et Mrs Pomfresh ne le force à descendre de l'estrade en l'emportant dans les loges. Rogue se lança un sort de sonorus et lança un froid: "Bonne soirée" avec une grimace. Un griffondor prit un micro pour expliquer que la soirée serait fait de numéro que les élèves avaient organisés. Draco siffla de dégout, la soirée allait être longue.

De nombreux élèves défilèrent sur l'estrade, un garçon claqua des pieds sur la scène, aparement c'était des "claquettes", mouais, ça faisait beaucoup de bruit pour rien surtout ! Un autre s'était ramené avec un lapin sur scène et l'avait fait sortir de son chapeau, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils à toute l'assemblée, l'élève était déscendu les épaules basses. Soudain un crissement retentit et tout le monde se boucha les oreilles. La belette mâle passa sa tête par le rideau.

- Pardoooon !

Il disparut de nouveau derrière le rideau et Seamus sorti par où la belette venait de sortir.

- Exceptionnellement pour vous, les Griffons se reunissent.

Des cris retentirent dans la foule et les serpentards se regardèrent entre eux: "les Griffons ?". Draco fit un sourire, c'était l'ancien groupe de musique de son merdeux de petit ami, alors bien sur qu'il connaissait. Une guitare joua quelques accords entrainant et le rideau s'ouvrit sur Harry au micro. Il releva la tête et regarda la foule avant de chanter les premieres paroles.

_We were both young, when I first saw you. [Nous étions jeune la premiere fois que je t'ai vu]  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts [Je ferme mes yeux, et les Flashback commencent]  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air [Je suis debout ici sur un balcon dans l'air d'été]_

Harry s'avança sur la scène et regarda la foule, faisant un tour de piste. Ron était à la basse tout de noir vétu, Seamus à la guitare electrique portait une chemise rouge sang avec un pantalon en cuir, Dean avait prit place aux percutions et était habillé comme son Irlandais de petit ami, et Hermione était près d'un micro en robe de soirée rose et faisait les choeurs.

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns. [Je vois les lumieres, je vois la fête, les robes de bal ]  
I see you make your way through the crowd [Je te vois faire ta route à travers la foule]  
You say hello, little did I know... [Et dire Bonjour, je ne me doutais de rien]_

Harry pointa son doigt dans la direction de Draco en chantant le refrain suivant, cependant lorsque tout le monde se tourna dans la direction qu'il avait montré, personne ne pus définir qui était visé en particulier. Draco fronça les sourcils: qu'est ce qu'il faisait ce con ?

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles [Tu étais Roméo, tu lançais des cailloux à ma fenetre]  
And my daddy said: "stay away from Juliet" [Et mon pere t'as dis: "reste loin de Juliette"]  
And I was crying on the staircase [Et j'ai pleuré dans l'escalier]  
Begging you please don't go... [Te suppliant de ne pas partir]  
And I said... [et j'ai dis...] _

Harry descendit lentement les marches de l'estrade et avança en riant avant de reprendre sa chanson avec un regard malicieux, il pointa tout la foule du doigt et chanta de sa voix grave.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone [Roméo enmene moi quelque part où on pourrait etre seuls]  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run [J'attendrais et il ne nous restera plus qu'à courir]  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess [Tu seras le prince et je serais la princesse]_

Tout le monde rigola quand Harry posa sa main sur son torse et fit une courbette digne d'une duchesse.

__

*  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes [C'est une histoire d'amour chéri, dis juste oui]

Harry continua d'avancer en souriant, et Draco eut un tic nerveux au niveau de la bouche, qu'est ce qu'il pensait faire au juste ? Il allait pas... ? Malfoy croisa le regard de Harry et sut que si, il allait le faire, et qu'il avait pas interet à se barrer sinon ça serait pire. Draco déglutit difficilement et regarda autour de lui, il n'avait aucune échapatoire, alors il écouta la chanson en se tordant les doigts.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you. [Alors je suis sortie discrétement dans le jardin pour te voir]  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew [Nous faisions attention parce que nous serions morts si ils savaient]  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.[Alors ferme tes yeux, echape toi pour un petit moment]  
Oh, Oh._

Draco fit un sourire, en gros, c'était à peu près leur histoire. Lucius n'avait pas été très heureux d'avoir Harry comme gendre, et leur histoire avait eut du mal à voir le jour, mais Harry avait toujours reussit à tout surmonter, malgrè son père.

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter [Parce que tu étais Roméo, j'étais Scarlet Letter]  
And my daddy said: "stay away from Juliet" [Et mon pere t'as dis: "reste loin de Juliette"]  
but you were everything to me [Mais tu étais tout pour moi]  
I was begging you, please don't go [Je t'ai supplié de ne pas partir]  
And I said... [et j'ai dis...]_

Harry regarda Hermione et lui fit un signe de la main, il s'avança vers Ginny qui semblait bien s'amuser. La rouquine trainait avec Pansy, une main posé sur la taille de sa brune de petite amie. Harry s'avança vers elles et fit un smak à Ginny avant d'éviter une baffe d'une Pansy un peu trop jalouse en riant.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone [Roméo emmene moi quelque part où on pourrait etre seuls]  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. [J'attendrais et il ne nous restera plus qu'à courir]  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess [Tu seras le prince et je serais la princesse]  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes [C'est une histoire d'amour cheri, dis juste oui]_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel [Roméo sauve moi, ils essayent de me dicter ce que je dois ressentir]  
This love is difficult, but it's real [Cet amour est difficile, mais il est réel]  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. [N'ai pas peur, tout rentrera dans l'ordre]_

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux en disant la dernière phrase tandis que le blond avait déjà entamé de se ronger un ongle tellement il était inquiet. D'ailleurs, c'était étonnant que personne n'ai deviné que la chanson lui était adressé.

_*  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes. [C'est une histoire d'amour chéri, dis juste oui]  
Oh, Oh._

Harry se rapprocha du coté Serdaigle et embrassa Luna sur la joue, ce qui la fit sourire. Draco entendait certaines filles dire: "il sort avec Luna ? Avec Ginny ?" et cela le fit rire, il regarda le brun et le détailla. Il portait ses lunettes, avait mis un jean bleu foncè qui moulait admirablement son fessier et un t-shirt noir qui ne cachait rien de son torse et de ses abdos. Draco fit une moue, tout le monde allait pouvoir voir que le Survivant était super bien foutu, il était jaloux et un peu en colère de l'audace du brun.

_I got tired of waiting. [J'étais fatiguée d'attendre]  
Wondering if you were ever coming around [Me demandant si tu allais enfin venir]_

Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil sous la phrase à double sens et Draco ecarquilla les yeux en regardant autour de lui, heureusement personne n'avait vus. Quand est-ce qu'il allait arréter de jouer avec le feu ! Il était déjà en colère.

_My faith in you was fading [Ma confiance en toi se fanait]  
When I met you on the outskirts of town [Quand je t'ai vu aux alentours de la tour]  
And I said... [et j'ai dis...]_

Harry s'avança encore et approcha de leur groupe, il donna une claque dans le dos d'un copain de Poufsouffle et continua son chemin.

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. [Roméo sauve moi je me suis sentie si seule]  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come [Je t'ai attendu mais tu n'es jamais venu]_

Harry fit claquer sa main dans celle de Blaise et fit un sourire à Drago avant de s'éloigner un peu et de le regarder en chantant.

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think [Est-ce dans ma tête, je ne sais pas quoi penser]  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said... [Il se jette au sol et me tend un anneau et dit...]_

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux devant Draco et toute les filles crièrent tandis qu'il reprenait le fil de la chanson en regardant son prince.

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone [Epouse moi, Juliette tu ne sera plus jamais seule]  
I love you, and that's all I really know. [Je t'aime et c'est tout ce que je sais vraiment]_

Draco ne put s'empecher de sourire quand Harry posa une main sur sa joue et continua de chanter la chanson qui ressemblait à leur histoire.

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress [J'ai parlé à ton pere, vas mettre ta robe blanche]  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes. [C'est une histoire d'amour chéri, dis juste oui]  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

Harry se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sous les cris des groupies aux allentours. Draco ne put s'empecher de trouver qu'Harry était vraiment un petit copain génial même si il était toujours dans l'excès. Le brun se releva et tendit la main vers lui pour le relever et termina la chanson en le regardant dans les yeux, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you [Parce que nous étions jeune la première fois que je t'ai vu]_

Draco cacha son sourire dans le cou de Harry, cet abruti trouvait toujours le moyen de le rendre heureux de façon démesuré. Le brun serra fort le serpentard contre lui.

- J'vais te tuer ! rugit le serpentard

- Quand tu veux, Roméo.

Harry rigola en rougissant quand il remarqua que le micro était toujours branché et que tout le monde avait entendu. Le brun entendit Hermione crier à cause de l'adrénaline et Harry se tourna vers ses amis en souriant, il tendit le bras en l'air et fit le V de la victoire. Seamus rigola et remercia le public avant de descendre de la scène. Le groupe composé de Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Théo et Luna, suivit de Seamus et Dean ne se quittèrent pas de la soirée malgrè le regard boudeur du prince des serpentards.

* * *

- T'es vraiment le pire, grogna le blond

Harry s'écroula sur le torse en sueur de Draco et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale en souriant.

- Je pensais mourir, ça me va comme mort, c'est plutot ... jouissif, rigola Harry avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de Draco.

- T'es content ?

- Oui, maintenant j'vais plus avoir à te surveiller tout le temps, tu es à moi.

Draco grogna, Harry était trop jaloux pour son propre bien. Le brun se redressa sur un coude et carressa ses cheveux, remettant une mèche blonde derrière ses oreilles.

- Tu sais, j'étais serieux pour le "Marry me".

Draco le regarda, fit un sourire et embrassa Harry sur le front avant de rigoler.

- Qu'est ce qui a ? demanda Harry

- Okay, _go pick out a white dress and Marry me Juliet [vas mettre ta robe blanche et épouse moi, Juliette]_

Harry éclata de rire avant de pousser Draco sur le coté.

- Arréte de te foutre de moi:_ it's a love story, baby, just say yes [ c'est une histoire d'amour cheri, dis juste oui ]_

- Yes

Harry fit un sourire et embrassa Draco, c'était la meilleure fin de Roméo et Juliette qu'il avait entendu jusqu'ici, c'était parfait.

* * *

**Finiiiii ! Jvous avoue que ça m'est venue d'un coup, en se moment jfais que ça d'écouter cette chanson, puis j'me suis mise à imaginer Harry en robe Blanche qui disait: Epouse moi, Romeeoooooo ! Ca m'a faite déliré XD **

**Et voila... A rester jusqu'à 5heure du mat reveillé ce que ça donne **

**En fait, j'crois que jdeviens totalement folle passé minuit mdr.**

**Review ??  
**


End file.
